shinagami in konaha
by icyflame12
Summary: my first fanfic. Ichigo and the group were in the middle of the big fight with aizen but a powerful attack sent to the world of naruto. Will they be able to stand up against the enemy's they face.
1. Chapter 1

shinigami in konaha

"Ichigo" cried Rukia as he was about to receive a powerful attack from aizen. Aizen had a menacing smirk on his face when he saw ichigo become victim of his attack, it was so powerful that there was a bright light and some sort of hole opened in the sky that sent everyone in with a whoosh.

POV Ichigo

I fell with a thud on the ground and i think i landed on my head i could feel a lump forming. I saw everyone else landing in weird potions except for byakuya, proud and perfect as always and our zanpakutos landed with a thud eventually. The I suddenly realized that I was just in a intense battle with aizen and he somehow disappeared. "Hey where the hell are you aizen you bastard" i screamed at the top of my lungs and everyone else was confused and looking around. Then rukia came up in my face and started screaming "it's all your fault you baka we wouldn't be in this situation if it wasnt for you . " I couldn't see my face but i was guessing a very large scowl was on it "well i don't no how this happened so don't blame me." I screamed back in her face.

Third person POV

Rukia and ichigo continued to bicker back and forth whilst walking through the forest throwing every possible insult from cussing works to midget and other things. Renji was starting to get bored of it, Orihime had that same sweet smile that she had and was finding it all amusing and byakuya had a face set as stone cold and bitter his eyes closed trying to block out the noise.

The group eventually came to a gate that stood tall and proud. There were people all around that area and and there were wearing strange clothing and some sort of head band with a leaf sort of design on it. Orhime walked up slowly to one of the few people standing there and greeted them kindly. It wasn't like the rest couldn't do it, it was just they were all in bad moods and orihime was as cheerful as ever. "Um excuse me could you tell us where we are" Orhime said sweetly. "Yes you are in konohagakure The hidden leaf village" the man said proudly. Orhime and the rest had very confused faces on. " Oh well do you have a leader of this village of yours" Orhime stumbled over her words. "Yes we do, we could take you to her.""Thank you very much kind sir." They all walked slowly through the gate.

Authors note:- Okay so how was that for a first crossover and first fanfic. The POV of the bleach side and naruto side will change from time to time. I don't no about any pairings yet but i like ichiruki and narusaku but i don't no if they will happen yet. I hope i did OK well could you please review if you have read this far cause if you do i will be able to upload more *hopeful*. Please be nice with reviews so i hope to upload soon ok bye *J* xx


	2. Chapter 2

Shinagami konaha

Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime and Byakuya walk through the village with the strange man. His apperance was normal brown hair kind of like a pineaplle but not as big as renjis. He had a big scar along his nose like he had been i some sort of battle, and he was wearing and head band and green vest."By the i am Umino Iruka it is nice to meet you" he said politley and cheerful. Orihime replied just as cheerful "Very pleased to meet you I am Inoue Orihime and these are my friends." "Hello very pleased to meet you i am kuchiki Rukia i am so happy to meet you in this very beutiful place" Rukia said in her sickly sweet voice and to top it off she curtsed which drove ichigo mad. " I am kuchiki byakuya you will greet me as respected and i do not tolerate any rudeness" he said coldly as if he was talking to an ice sculpture." hi i am abari renji it's nice to meet you too" renji said happaily, and then finally ichigo " kurosaki ichigo" he said very bluntly as if the argument was still getting to him.

Once all the introductions we over with they continued there walk throught the village getting strange looks from the passer byers. The eventually came to a weird brightly coloured buliding and walked throught the doors. Iruka came to a door. He knocked on it and then there was a shout from a women "It's me hokage-sama iruka i have some visotors" he said very respectfuly. " Is it some guy i own money to" the women screamed back. "No" came the short reply. "ok you can let them in then" she sounded happy at that.

They walked into a room and saw one women sitting on a chair drinking sake. She had blonde hair that was in pig tails, honey coloured eyes and had big breasts but not as big as matsumotos. Beside her was a small women with black short hair and was holding a pig.

"Who are you" the lady said cauioustly Orhime was the first to speak. "We are lost and don't no where we are could you helps us we would be vey greateful" she said respectfully. "Well maybe if you tell use where you are from and what type of people you are."

Ichigo POV

Byakuya decided to speak. He proberly started talking so he could get is big ass ego in the way. I blocked him out and walked over to the window there was a nice view you could see for miles. I started thinking about how we could get home, if we could and would we ever see the soul socity again or even my family. Then suddenly Aizen came to mind what would happen I could not find him, or worse what if he is not even here and he decides to go into distruction mode and destroy the world. I was so obsorbd in my own thoghts that i diddnt here rukia screaming at me, she came over and i think she drop kicked me from the heavens or something."WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR" i screamed at her."FOR NOT LISTENING TO A WORD MY BROTHER AND THE HOKAGE SAID" "Hokage what the hell is a hokage " i replyed " " well of course you wouldnt know you who has no respect for anyone" came byakuya cold bitter relpy. I grinnded my teeth together and my fist clenched " do you want a fight byakuya" i said "no" came his curt reply " I wouldnt want to go through the effort for someone like you." Renji was finding this really amusing and was laughting his ass off."Whats so funny" I shouted at him "you think your the big shot well maybe we should be the ones fighting huh?" he said " yeah maybe we should" rukia came over and slapped us both "this is no time for any fights" she said, orhime was just giggiling to herself.

ok next chapter do u like it, is it boring just tell ok. i will update soon :D icyflame12 over and out


	3. Chapter 3

shinagami in konaha

"Sakura-Chan" whined naruto "why wont you just come with me to get some ramen" "Baka Naruto we need to go see the hokage because she needs to talk to us". Naruto was trying to get sakura to go on a date but if he kept nagging at her she would only get angry and he would regret it later." Ok fine,I'LL RACE YOU THERE LAST ONE THERE HAS TO BUY ME RAMEN."

Naruto and Sakura arrived at the hokages door. Sakura came first and naruto was stuck in a emo Corner regretting his idea of the bet because he wanted free ramen. Sakura walked in calmly and Naruto walked sloppily behind. Once they were in the door they looked up and saw for people dressed in black shihakusho, there were wearing sandals and they each had there own unique sword. Noticeably they both spotted ichigo's as it was the largest. " Who are you" Naruto said ignorantly. Sakura smacked naruto over the head with her chakara infused fist. Sakura whispered harshly at naruto. "idiot don't speak like that to people you have just met." "right sakura-chan im sorry. " "hi my name is Uzamaki Naruto and i am going to be hokage some day dattebayo" naruto said as if he was making some speech. Ichigo and renji were whispering to themselves "pfft look at this guy he thinks he is going to be the best i bet i can beat him any day" renji whispered loudly " Yeah i know what you mean" said ichigo then they started to go off topic about how they were going to fight, it ended with rukia doing the usual slapping them both. Introductions over with the hokage got to the point and discussed with naruto and sakura about how they got here, where they are from and so on. "WOW so you guys are like death god thingy's that is so cool" naruto said in awe "yup that we are" said renji obnoxiously.

The hokage started talking about the ninja, the hidden villages and what types of techniques they use. " I have one very important question to ask you hokage-sama" said byakuya with his usual tone. "Where are we going to stay while we are stuck here for however long." The hokage hadn't thought of that and decided to make a decision on the spot as she had a splitting sore head from all the sake she had been drinking. "well since you are nobles and whatever else i suppose you and the other kuchiki could stay with the hyugas."The hokage thought that would be best because thay were kind of similar and that they were both of higher family's so it was only natral. Tsunade thought it would be best if ichigo and renji stayed at narutos because the are all loud and she wanted peace so they could get out of her room.

While Byakuya was walking out of her office he said "come rukia we need to inform the hyugas of what is happening" " yes of course nii-sama" rukia said her goodbyes to ichigo, renji, sakura and bowed to the hokage and left with her brother."Well i suppose you should be going now bye" Tsunade said while ushering them out the door and slammed it shut in the making. "Wait" ichigo screamed when know one answered he had a frown set on his face. "Well of to ichiraku ramen stand for dinner come on guys follow me dattebayo" Ichigo and Renji looked at each other then swiftly followed in pursuit.

ok so how was that please review so i can see if i can make any changes :3


End file.
